Cheeksqueek
is a Rank C Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Cheeksqueek has a pink, peach-shaped head with rosy cheek marks and a single swirl of hair on top. His eyes are squinted and he has two tiny nostrils. He wears a light brown bib with the he (へ) character on it, and a pair of baggy green pants with darker vertical stripes. His limbs are proportionally thick to the rest of his body. Cheeksqueek is a mischievous Yo-kai whose uncouth pranks and habits garner him the dislike of others. Cheeksqueek can make people gassy by spraying an orange mist from his mouth. He can even propel himself by means of his own flatulences. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Cheeksqueek appears in the Shopping Street Narrows (Shopper's Row). Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Cheeksqueek first appears in EP012, in which he uses his power on Katie, much to her embarrassment. Upon being confronted by Nate, Cheeksqueek switches target to him, making him fart multiple times despite his earnest attempts to dissimulate it. Chasing him to the school's roof, Nate first summons Jibanyan, but Cheeksqueek is quick to inflict him with the same misery. He then summons Robonyan, who first tries silencing the sound, then changes the smell to roses, sending it Cheeksqueek's way. He finally stuffs a roasted sweet potato in his mouth (a food known to give gas when eaten in excess) to cause him the same embarrassment he's been inflicting on others. Having been put to shame, Cheeksqueek gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. He also appears in EP091 to perform on the song battle but when Whisper proposes to form a group with Cheeksqueek, he refuses with a spray of his gas. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Moveset |55-121|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Confuses a foe with a stench so strong that it can't think straight.}} |||All enemies|Emits an evil fart that significantly lowers the SPD of its enemies.}} ||6 = Decreases accuracy of enemies.|-}} Quotes * Befriended: "Let's be--*toot* ... Oh, sorry about that." * Loafing: "zzz..." * Receiving food (favorite): "Pbbbt! Good!" * Receiving food (neutral): "Pfft... average." * Receiving food (disliked): "Pbbbt! Nasty!" Etymology * Onarazumono" is a combination of onara (おなら, "fart") and narazumono (ならず者, "scamp, ruffian"). * "Cheeksqueek" is a portmanteau of the words cheek, and a corruption of the word squeak. * In Spanish, "Cuesco" is translated as a "loud fart". * In German, it means Fart with an i'' at the end. Origin Cheeksqueek could be based on the ''Okkeruipe, a youkai of Ainu origins that plays rude pranks on humans by emitting powerful flatulences. The only way to make this creature go away is to answer in kind, or to imitate the sound with a hand over one's mouth. Its true appearance is that of a small black fox. Trivia In Other Languages * French: Pégaz * Italian:Puzzetto * Portuguese: Flatundo * Chinese: * Arabic: * Thai: de:Pupsi Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Onechanside